


Hit That High Note Again

by larrymeup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Famous Louis, Fem!Harry, Gay, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Jealous Louis, Judge Louis, Louis is judge in X-Factor lol, M/M, Nick Grimshaw - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, daddy!louis, hope you're not disappointed, ok I thinks that's it, omg im new at this, oops I forgot nick, sorry if its awful, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymeup/pseuds/larrymeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry is auditioning for xfactor where one of the judges is the famous singer and adidas model Louis Tomlinson who happens to be interested in Harry from the moment they met in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit That High Note Again

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I want to warn you that it's my first time writing smut or just a story so if it's awful or you're disappointed pls forgive me, I didn't meant it. Love you. xoxo

Harry wasn't nervous. He was terrified.

He was sitting on a chair in the room where the participants were waiting to be called on the X-Factor stage. Harry was wearing white V-neck shirt and tight skinny jeans. Oh and I forgot to mention his most favourite pink lace panties. 

His two best friends, Liam and Niall who are also boyfriends, were standing in front of him trying to calm him down. It wasn't working, because of the fact that one of the judges is Louis Tomlinson. The famous gay singer and adidas model with the hottest body and most attractive face in the world. Harry really wanted to be fucked by him.

"Harry you really need to calm down. It's going to be alright. They'll call you any moment and you're going on that stage and you will sing that Beyoncé song and you're going to kill it! Believe me I've heard you singing that song more times that I've ever wanted." Niall explained.

Harry sighed, "I know Niall. It's just that Louis Fucking Tomlinson is one of the judges and it'll be really hard to calm myself. What if I do something stupid? What if I fall? What if I sing the wrong line or sound fake?" 

"Mate, you really need to calm down. Niall is right. You're going to kill it and then maybe your luck will open and Louis will ask you on a date where you're going to fuck, make babies and live happily ever after" Liam said laughing and trying to cheer Harry up a little.

"Yeah I think you're right" Harry laughed, "I'll just go to the bathroom before I get called. I'll be right back." Harry told them.

Liam sat on the chair with Niall on his lap when Harry stood up and went to the bathroom. His hands were shaking and he was still nervous as hell. 

When he reached the bathroom he grabbed the handle only to fall on his bum because someone hit him with the door. 

"Oompgf" Harry groaned. When he looked up he was met by blue eyes which belonged to no other that Louis Tomlinson. Harry gasped. He was in shock. Louis was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Even tough his simple choice of clothes he still looked more beautiful than anyone Harry has ever seen.

Louis was smiling down at Harry while he whispered a quiet, "Oops".

Harry was in heaven. Louis was more beautiful and stunning in person than on the TV or the covers of the magazines he buys. He couldn't form any words at the moment. Everything he could say was, "Hi" while still looking at the beautiful angel in front of him.

Louis reached his hand out and offered it to Harry to help him get up. Harry gladly accepted his help and grabbed his hand. Louis' hand was soft yet strong for a man and Harry's hand felt amazing while she was in Louis'. 

Louis helped him get up while he was grinning and still holding Harry's hand and then said to Harry, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was walking. Are you alright, babe?"

Harry blushed at the pet name and looked right into Louis' eyes. "D-don't worry. I'm not hurt" Harry stuttered. 

"Well what's your name, beautiful?" Louis asked again which made Harry blush harder. He wasn't expecting Louis Tomlinson to call him babe and then beautiful ever. 

"Uh, um.., I-I'm Harry" Harry whispered looking down. Louis wasn't holding his hand anymore and Harry frowned at that because he enjoyed the feeling of Louis' hand in his. It made him feel those butterflies in his stomach that everyone in the movies feel when they talk to someone they like. 

Louis smirked clearly seeing the blush on Harry's cheeks. "Harry? Hmm.. What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy." Louis said, "I'm Louis".

Harry looked up "Yeah, I-I know that." 

"Ah, yes." Louis laughed a little, "What are you doing here Harry? I mean on the X-Factor. Are you here to support someone or are you here because of yourself?" Louis asked.

"I-I'm actually here for me. They'll call m-me soon so can you excuse me so I can go to t-the bathroom?" Harry stuttered. Again. He was so ashamed of himself because of the stuttering. He was feeling more nervous than ever now with of Louis Tomlinson in front of him. 

"Oh, yeah. Of course. Well, I can't wait to see you on the stage, babe. Good luck" Louis said smiling at Harry before walking out of the bathroom.

Harry released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Harry shook his head and walked in the bathroom. He quickly did his job and walked to the sinks to wash his hands. His mind was full of questions and he was confused why Louis called him babe, beautiful etc. Harry went to walk out of the room but he instead of that he was face to face with Nick Grimshaw. 

Nick was a boy who Harry met a week ago and who happened to be on the X-Factor with him today. Since Harry and Nick met, Nick didn't stop asking Harry on a date even though Harry declined every time. Harry was sick of him because he had the feeling that Nick stalked him everywhere only to ask Harry the same question and to hear the same answer. 

"Ugh what do you want Nick?" Harry asked annoyed as always.

"Not with bad babe. I just came here to wish you good luck and see if you changed your mind and you want to go on a date with me." Nick said more like a question.

"Nick, for millionth time- no! Didn't you already realized that I don't want to go on a date with you? I'm not interested." Harry snorted. "And please do me a favor and never call me "babe" again. I'm not your babe." he told him and tried to exit the bathroom, but Nick caught his elbow.

"Are you trying to escape from me Harry? Oh no, you'll go on a date with me, one way or another" Nick told him seriously looking Harry in the eyes. 

"No." was all Harry said before he pulled his elbow back and exited the bathroom. Harry was hoping that they still didn't call him as he walked his way back to Liam and Niall. They were still in the same position with Niall in Liam's lap when Harry came back. They were kissing and Harry was disgusted but yet proud with them because they were together and still are for more than 3 years. When he reached them he cleared his throat and they looked up at him. Niall went to say something but was interrupted by a female voice.

"Harry Styles?" A woman at her thirties with long black hair and brown eyes called him. 

"I am!" Harry said raising his hand before looking down at the couple, "Wish me good luck boys" He said as he hugged both of them.

"Good luck, mate! We'll be watching you, you just go up there and show 'em who's the boss!" Niall said excitedly as he hugged Harry.

"Good luck Harry. We know you can do it" Liam told him. 

His mother or father or sister weren't there because they kicked him out when he told them he was gay. Harry was 15 when it happened and he is now 17 and half. When they kicked him out Niall took care of him and allowed him to stay in his and Liam's house. They are best friend since then. 

Harry followed the woman to a little room where they gave him a microphone and told him that they'll give him a signal when to go on stage. Harry's whole body was shaking as he tried to calm himself down as he was breathing in and out. He was going to sing "Partition" by Beyoncé. It was his favourite song and he wanted it to be perfect. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of thousands of people. Harry was just hoping that God will help him go through this.

"Are you ready, honey?" The woman asked, "You don't need to worry, it's going to be alright." The woman said smiling at Harry. "Good luck, sweetie!" She wished him as she pushed him towards the stage.

"That you." Harry told her before he got on the stage.

The audience was clapping and cheering on him as he walked on the stage. The first thing he saw was Louis sitting on the judge chairs. He was little smiling at him as he clapped along with the audience. 

"Hello" Harry said to the microphone smiling. 

"Hi, what's your name?" Demi, one of the judges asked. They were four- Louis Tomlinson, Demi Lovato, Zayn Malik and Selena Gomez. 

"I'm Harry Styles. I'm from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire and I'm 17 and half years old." Harry told them while looking at Demi now. 

"Well Harry , what are you going to sing today?" Zayn asked. He was like a Greek God and he was so beautiful but not as beautiful as Louis. 

"I'm going to sing "Partitipn" by Beyoncé" Harry informed them. 

"Great choice Harry. You can start when you're ready" this time it was Louis who spoke while looking at him.

Harry held his thumb up while looking behind him at the boy who plays the music. The song started playing and Harry took a deep breath before he started singing.

"See me up in the club with 50 of the girls  
Posted in the back with my things on my grill  
Brooklynb brim with my eyes sittin' low  
Every boy in here with me got that smoke  
Every girl in here got to look me up and down  
All on Instagram, cake by the pound  
Circulate the image every time I come around  
G's up tell me how I'm lookin' babe" Harry dang as he walked around the stage feeling more confident as the audience was clapping loudly than ever. Even though he was feeling confident, deep inside he was still insecure because of Louis who was laying in his seat with his daddy look which made Harry want to bend over his lap and let him do whatever he wants to with him. 

"Boy this all for you just walk my way  
Just tell me how its lookin' babe  
I do this all for you baby just take aim  
And tell me how its lookin babe  
Lookin' babe" Harry swayed his hips as he walked around.

"Drop the bass mane the bass get lower  
Radio say speed it up I just go slower  
High like treble, pumping on them mids  
Ya man ain't never seen a booty like this  
And why you think ya keep my name rollin off your tongue  
'Cause when you he want to smash I'll just write another one  
I sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker  
Yoncé all on his mouth like liquor"

"Driver roll up the partition please  
Driver roll up the partition please  
I don't need you seeing 'yonce on her knees  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain't even gonna make it to this club  
Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged  
Oh he so horny, he want to fuck  
He bucked all my buttons, he ripped my blouse  
He Monica Lewinski all on my gown"

"Oh there daddy, d-daddy didn't bring the towel  
Oh baby, b-baby we slow it down  
Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up  
We ain't even gonna make it to this club"  
Harry sang this part looking Louis right in the eyes.

"Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kind of girl you like, girl you like  
Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like  
Is right here with me"  
"Driver roll up the partition fast  
Driver roll up the partition fast  
Over there I swear I saw them cameras flash  
Handprints and footprints on my glass  
Handprints and good grips all on my ass  
Private show with the music blasting  
He like to call me Peaches when we get this nasty  
Red wine drip, talk that trash  
Chauffer eavesdropping trying not to crash"  
"Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kind of girl you like, girl you like  
Take all of me  
I just wanna be the girl you like, girl you like  
The kinda girl you like  
Is right here with me x2"

Harry sang his last part walking to the center of the stage where he stopped and brought his hand to his hip.

The whole audience was cheering on him, screaming and clapping like there's no tomorrow. Even the judges, all of them, even Louis, were standing in front of their table clapping at him and smiling at him. Harry had the biggest grin on his face. He looked behind him, behind the curtains where he saw Niall and Liam grinning at him and screaming "YOU DID IT" and "I TOLD YOU SO" at him. 

When the people calmed down, the judges were ready to tell him their decisions. Harry was once again nervous, but he still couldn't let the smile fall off his face. 

"Harry! That was amazing, you did it better than Beyoncé!" Demi exclaimed, "I'm so glad you came here so I can listen to that amazing voice of yours. You're everything I want in the X-Factor so I'm giving you a big YES!" Demi told him. 

The audience cheered after Demi's words and Harry's "thank you", but calmed down when Zayn spoked, "You really did amazing Harry. It was the best cover of the song that I've ever heard. Congrats you have yes from me too!" He smiled at Harry when he finished.

The audience once again cheered and screamed happily for Harry. He thanked him smiling like an idiot. Next was Selena.

"Great job Harry! You killed it! I can't believe what I just saw and heard. You did more than amazing so you have a yes from me!" Selena said, grinning at Harry. Harry said his thank you to her. 

Last was Louis. Harry was worried because he was asking himself questions such as "what if he didn't like it", "what if I was singing fake", "what if I made a fool of myself"? But every worry left Harry after Louis' words.

"Well ba-Harry, you were amazing. You have this deep, but at the same time sweet voice that everyone loves. I hope you don't have any plans soon because you'll have to prepare for the next time you'll be here because I'm giving you yes!" Louis said with a little smirk playing on his lips.

The audience bursted into screams and cheerings as Harry thanked the judges and went behind the curtains to Niall and Liam who crushed him in a big bear hug. They were so happy for him as they whispered things in his ear. When they let him out of the hug they congratulated him.

"I told you Harry! I told you that you'll be amazing!" Niall exclaimed.

"Yes, Harry! Niall is right. You were amazing out there! I'm glad you did it." Liam said with his arm around Niall's waist and his smile bigger than ever.

"Yes guys, you told me. I'm so happy I can't even describe it." Harry said, "But I really need to go to the bathroom and I want to see the others so you can home m, don't wait for me." Harry informed them and hugged them last time before saying goodbyes and they headed towards the exit.

Harry smiled at their interlaced hands and then he made his way to the bathrooms. What he wasn't expecting was to see Nick standing in front of the bathroom door looking at him. When he spotted Harry, his smile grew wider. Harry groaned.

"Hey babe. I just came to see you and to tell you that you did amazing. And those hips and this ass of yours were almost as amazing as your singing. They probably make magic in bed." Nick told him smirking as he walked toward Harry and putting a hand on his hip. 

Harry started going back trying to escape him, but he was met with the cold, hard wall. Nick had him pinned against the wall and Harry couldn't escape. Nick started kissing down his neck.

"Nick p-please leave me alone. I don't like you, please, please I don't want you." Harry whimpered.

"Too bad, babe. Because I was just going to take you home." Nick said in a low tone only to be interrupted by a strong and deep voice.

"Let him go." Someone said.

Harry turned his head on his left and he met a pair of blue eyes who belonged to no other than Louis Tomlinson. 

Nick laughed, "And what if I don't want to?".

"I'll make you. Now, put him down and don't come near him ever again, you got it?" Louis growled. Harry whimpered at his tone.

"Mate, go away i dont have time for you" Nick said removing his hand from Harry's hip and turning around so he was now facing Louis. 

Louis pulled him by the collar of the shirt he was wearing and punched him in the face. Nick fell on the ground groaning because of the pain, "Now I advise you to never come near him again and to never touch him again, okay? Because next time it'll be more than just a punch in the face." Louis told Nick who was now lifting himself up and glancing at Harry for a second before disappearing without another word.

Louis turned his gaze towards Harry who was watching them with wide eyes still leaning on the wall. Louis walked toward him and put his hands on the both sides of his head as he whispered in Harry's ear, "Hmm baby, I don't like other people touching you."

Harry shivered feeling Louis' hot breath down his neck, "I-I'm not.. I wa-wasn't.." Harry was cut off by Louis' lips on his neck, sucking a bruise. Harry groaned from the little pain and the pleasure he was feeling. Louis' lips were soft but rough for a man. They felt amazing on Harry's skin.

Louis pulled his lips off Harry's neck where he sucked and now there was a big, dark purple bruise who was going to be visible for the next week or more. 

Harry met Louis' eyes, but before he had the chance to say anything Louis grabbed his hand and dragged him in a dark and small room. Louis pinned Harry against the door, put his hands on Harry's hips and attacked his lips right away. The kiss was heated. Harry moaned in Louis' mouth and traveled his hands all the way to Louis' soft hair. 

Louis traced his lips down to Harry's jawline and neck, sucking and bruising the pale skin. Harry whimpered because of the feeling and pulled at Louis' hair making Louis groan in pleasure. Louis thrusted his hips towards Harry's meeting their cocks making both of them moan. Louis pulled down his hand reaching Harry's already hard and leaking with pre-come cock, grabbing it making Harry whisper a little, "D-daddy..".

Louis' head snapped up as he looked Harry right in the eyes as he said, "What did you say, baby? Can you please repeat for me?" In a sweet voice.

"Daddy" Harry said more confident looking at Louis to see his reaction. Louis just moaned and kissed Harry again. Like you probably already know, Louis has a daddy kink and when Harry called him daddy his cock twitched in his jeans. 

"Jump." Louis whispered against Harry's lips when he broke the kiss for a second then attacked Harry's lips again. Harry jumped wrapping his legs around Louis' waist and Louis' hands went on Harry's bum. Harry reached down removing Louis' shirt first, then his leaving them both shirtless. Harry pressed his chest against Louis' now kissing down his neck and sucking trying to leave a bruise like Louis did with him. 

"Oh my... Baby I want you so bad" Louis moaned as Harry kissed his neck.

"Then get me" Harry said lifting up his head to look Louis in the eyes. 

Louis didn't have to be told twice. His hands went down to Harry's jeans unbuttoning the belt so he can put his hand in them. 

When Louis put his hand in Harry's jeans he was a little shocked. He wasn't expecting Harry to wear panties, like pink lace panties with a little white bow on top of them, but he was now hornier than ever.

"Baby, are these panties?" Louis asked kissing Harry's lips.

"Y-yes daddy. They're my favourite." Harry told him in a sweet baby voice closing his eyes when he felt Louis grabbing his cock. Louis moaned at the tought of Harry riding him in the panties, but not today because they were in a room with only a table. 

Louis kissed Harry but breaker the kiss after a few minutes gasping for air. Harry wiggled out of Louis' grip so Louis put him on his legs and Harry dropped on his knees in front of Louis' bludge. Harry started unbuttoning Louis' jeans and then took them off leaving Louis in only his boxers. Harry smirked at the sight in front of him and started pressing open mouthed kisses on Louis' clothed cock. 

Louis grabbed Harry's hair pulling at her so Harry can look up at him, "Don't tease Daddy baby, you don't want to be punished now, do you?" Louis asked amirking down at Harry.

"No Daddy, I'll be a good boy." Harry told him in a sweet, thin voice making Louis' smirk grow wider.

Louis released harts hair watching the boy pulling down his boxers. His cock hit his stomach making Louis moan. Harry grabbed his cock in his big hand and gave it a few strokes before taking the head in his mouth.

"Ohhhh my god, baby your mouth is amazing" Louis moaned looking down at Harry. Harry looked up at him with glassy eyes swallowing more of his cock in his mouth. Louis was in heaven. Harry's mouth was wet and warm and the feeling was amazing.

Harry pulled away looking up at Louis, saying, "Fuck my mouth, Daddy".

That was everything Louis needed to hear before he slammed his cock in Harry's mouth. Harry gagged a little but relaxed, loving the feeling of Louis' cock in his mouth. The head of Louis' cock was hitting the back of Harry's throat making Harry groan sending vibrations up Louis' cock. Louis wanted to stay like this forever, but soon he had to pull away because he didn't want to cum yet. He slammed for a last time in Harry's mouth before completely pulling away bringing Harry up by his hair. When Harry was on his feet Louis slammed his lips against his. 

"I have lube, but I don't have condoms." Louis said against Harry's lips.

"It's okay Daddy, I want you fill me up." Harry told him smirking as he saw how wide Louis' eyes went. Louis just moaned and brought Harry into another kiss. 

"I want to finger you now baby, so I can fuck you. Can I do that?" Louis asked.

"Fuck, yes Daddy" Harry groaned.

Louis bend Harry over the table and slapped his bum making Harry jump in surprise, "No swearing baby, I don't want to punish you." Louis said.

"Yes Daddy" Harry replied. Louis found the lube in the back pocket of his jeans and ripped the cap open before he put some of it on his fingers. Louis pulled down Harry's panties. He brought his fingers to Harry's hole teasing him.

"Please Daddy" Harry whined pushing back on Louis' finger. 

"So needy baby" Louis whispered before slamming his finger in Harry's hold making the younger boy groan. Louis started fucking Harry with one finger and soon after adding a second making Harry moan loud. 

"Do you like that baby?" Louis asked with his fingers still fucking Harry. 

Harry moaned in response, "Yes Daddy, love it so much. Agh can't wait for you to fuck me".

Louis groaned adding a third finger opening Harry completely. He started thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry trying to find his prostrate. 

"Daddy, d-daddy, please I'm ready. Please put your cock in me Daddy, please fill me up." Harry moaned turning around so he was facing Louis. Louis only moaned, pulling out his fingers and grabbing the lube again and slowly pumping himself, moaning.

"Daddy, please hurry. I can't wait any longer." Harry groaned as he watched Louis pumping up and down his cock. 

Louis smiled at Harry and went over him putting the head of his cock on Harry's entrance teasing him. Harry couldn't wait so he pushed back on Louis' cock forcing the head to go in him. Both of them groaned at the feeling. Harry was so tight around Louis.   
Louis pushed his cock deeper and deeper until he bottomed out. His balls were pressed against Harry's butt. 

"How are you feeling baby?" Louis asked when he started slamming against Harry once again trying to find his prostate.

"Full. Feel so full Daddy. Love the way you fill me up" Harry moaned as he pushed back on Louis' cock forcing him to go deeper, "Harder Daddy, please. Fuck me harder so I won't feel my legs for a week, I won't be able to walk. Fuck me like we're the only ones on the planet." Harry said.

Louis started slamming into Harry harder and faster with each thrust. Sweat was covering their bodies but neither of them cared. 

"I want to see you when you come baby" Louis told Harry before pulling out and turning Harry on his back and slamming again onto him making them both groan. 

Harry went to touch himself but Louis slapped his hand away, "Don't touch yourself baby, I want you to come from just my cock" Louis explained.

Harry groaned but nodded fucking down onto Louis cock chasing his orgasm. Louis wasn't far away from his too so he started slamming harder and harder making Harry scream in pain and pleasure.

Louis brought his lips to Harry's ear whispering, "Hit those high notes now" while fucking into him deeper and harder. 

Harry was a moaning mess. He was moaning, groaning, screaming and scratching Louis' back leaving marks after himself. 

"Daddy, d-daddy I'm close, please make me come" Harry said pulling Louis down for another kiss. 

"Don't come yet baby, I'll tell you when you can" louis said in a dominant voice.

"Yes, Daddy" Harry kept slamming down onto Louis and leaving marks on his back. 

Louis was still pounding into Harry when he said, "You can come now, baby" in Harry's ear.

Harry screamed coming untouched making a mess on his and Louis' belly. Harry's walls tightened around Louis' cock making Louis come deep inside Harry filling him up. 

Louis was still inside of Harry for a few minutes before he pulled out and brought his lips down on Harry's kissing him sweet and loving. Harry smiled into the kiss and Louis put his tongue in his mouth.

Louis stood up and got dressed and then helped Harry clean himself and get dressed too. When they were done Louis pulled Harry to himself by his waist and kissed him deep and sweet, "I like you Harry, I hope we can do this and much other things anytime soon" Louis whispered.

"I like you too Louis. I'll be glad to do much other things with you too." Harry giggled as he kissed Louis again before they existed the room with their fingers interlaced and smiles on their faces.  
• • • • • • • • • • • • • • •   
If Harry got home with love bites all around his neck and walking slower than normal with Louis' phone number saved as "Daddy" in his phone, well... Then no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY! I know you're probably disappointed, but it's my first work and my first time writing smut so please don't hate me. It was really hard for me to do this so I want to thank everyone who read the story because it means a lot. Thank you guys and I love you. xoxo


End file.
